Xenoblade Chronicles and the Lone Stormtrooper
by SonicX224
Summary: when a stormtrooper captain is sent to a new world, he fights what he fought for in the time of the Empire's days of peace and order with a group of homs, a noppon, a face mechon unit, and a high entia and finds a love on the way. what will happen? read and find out.
1. The Journey Begins

(author's note: don't hate the story or the player, hate the game. with that said: on with the story, and it is the first Star Wars and Xenoblade crossover. my Stormtrooper OC will be extremely smart on mechanics and will have a powerful AT-ST that will have the arms from Otharon's mobile artillery. the faced mechon cone shaped engines. the hydraulics from the AT-DP, AT-RT, and AT-ST. the armor from the First Order AT-ST fused with the Imperial AT-ST. chin mounted Quad-Laser Cannon. a High Entia Shield Generator. Tractor Beam Generator. and the Gyroscopics from the AT-ST, First Order AT-ST, and AT-DP. his Equipment will be: the Lightsaber of Darth Vader, an E-11 MK: 2, a Buzz Droid Pet, limitless ammo, and limitless grenades. his armor will be a fusion of Clonetrooper armor, Imperial Stormtrooper armor, and First Order Stormtrooper armor. and like in destiny: the AT-FU (All Terrain Face Unit) as his AT-ST will become later can Phase in and out when he calls it in and is out of it for a certain amount of time and Vangarre will die in this story as he is unnecessarily violent, and my Stormtrooper will fall in love with a High Entia and will still love her after she turns into a Telethia that looks like the Sani Telethia which is the type of Telethia that Alvis's Telethia is.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Xenoblade or Star Wars

 **Imperial Star Destroyer Vader:** TK 3131 Captain Sigma was in the battle in his unique MK: 2 AT-ST and his normal AT-ST which is the AT-ST that is normally seen in Galactic Empire, his achievements earned him the gift that is: Darth Vader's Lightsaber and the Teaching to use it making him a deadly Stormtrooper. but he didn't like how the Empire turned from a faction of peace and order to a churning death machine. the Rebel Alliance noticing Sigma's AT-ST shot a unique missile at it which hit and warped the walker to an unknown world.

 **Colony 9:** Shulk and Reyn we're walking into Colony 9, when a portal opened up dropping a silver Bi-Pedal chicken looking walker out of it. "what on Bionis is that? asked Reyn and Shulk replied: "i don't know, but it's not a Mechon." the top hatch opened up revealing a human in white armor with a black visor and a black body glove. "where am I?" he asked and Shulk replied: "you're on Bionis. but if I may ask, who are you?" to which the man answered: "TK-3131 Captain Sigma of the Galactic Empire's Stormtrooper Corps, but feel free to just call me: Sigma, Sig, or Captain. are you two from a local settlement?" and Reyn answered: "Colony 9 which is right behind you and your machine." and Sigma replied: "Oh sorry, I will move out of your way." Reyn then said: "it's fine, but Square Tache is going to kill me." and Sigma then said: "i can blast him with my chicken walker if you want, if there's any abuse to a friend we are permitted to shoot them dead." Shulk then asked: "what kind of military vehicle is that? I've never seen one like it." and Sigma answered: "it's an AT-ST MK: 2 or a First Order AT-ST, I still have a single seater Imperial AT-ST which is more commonly seen in the Galactic Empire but I rarely use it as it is special to me." and Shulk said: "that's amazing, I imagine Colonel Vangarre or Square Tache will get a real kick out of seeing it." Sigma then said: "well let's head into the colony, I am going to have a long talk with your Defense Force Colonel." with that said, the three headed to the Defense Force HQ and after seeing Vangarre punch a defense force soldier: the Stormtrooper walked over to Vangarre and ripped his left arm off and beat the living hell out of him then said Stormtrooper gave the threat: "if I see another scene of abuse to your soldiers from you, I will blow your brains out. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR AS CRYSTAL?!" said Defense Force Colonel nodded after literally shiting himself until he could shit no more. then the Stormtrooper Captain said: "THAT'S IT, MOVE OUT!" and boy did Vangarre run like a coward. "Done and I don't have to shoot anyone." Sigma said laughing causing both Shulk and Reyn to laugh as well. before the three went into the weapons development lab.

Read and Review, the first Xenoblade and Star Wars crossover of it's kind that I am aware of.


	2. a break from the Weapons Lab

(well, I am not seeing any dislikes, so on with the story.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Xenoblade or Star Wars.

 **Colony 9 (weapons research lab):** the 2 Homs and Stormtrooper walked in to the lab and Sigma saw the Monado, "what is this, some kind of sword?" Sigma asked and Shulk Replied: "yes it is, it's called: The Monado. here, check out these notes that I have gotten off of it so far." Shulk gave his research notes to Sigma, and he looked over them very carefully. "interesting, it's just like a weapon called a Lightsaber used by the Jedi and Sith back in my world. here, I have one that I got from Darth Vader." Sigma said as he gave Shulk's research notes back and pulled out the gifted Lightsaber given to him by Darth Vader and activated it. "that's, AWESOME! it's like a whole new Monado." Reyn said and Sigma said: "Heh Heh, that's right. Darth Vader started my training with this as soon as I got it, I also have a blaster which is an E-11 MK: 2. I made the E-11 MK: 2 myself. it comes equipped with: an extended mag, energy bayonet, recoil compensating stock, an adjustable scope, an under-barrel concussion grenade launcher that can switch to a scattergun, a flashlight, a laser sight, stun mode, a shot charger for more powerful shots, and a plasma refinement module to make the non-charged shots more accurate and powerful but the most powerful shot is when it's charged." Shulk was in awe "can I see it?" he asked and Sigma put his saber away and took his rifle off of his back and said: "impressive ain't it? it took me 4 hours to build the modifications and over twice that to put them on my rifle, it was worth the effort." with that said, Reyn asked: "how old are you Sig? if you don't mind my asking." and Sigma replied: "not at all, and I am 20 years old." and Reyn said: "well I better get back to the defense force training grounds, and thanks for showing Square Tache off Sig. I owe you one." and Sigma said: "Oh any time, I'll rip off his other arm if he hits you." with that, Reyn headed off to the training grounds. "I see your Monado research is going well. but who's your new friend?" a voice asked which caused both Sigma and Shulk to turn around and Shulk said: "Dickson! when did you get back to Colony 9?" and Dickson replied: "just now. but who's your new friend?" and Shulk said: "this is Sigma. we met him after he fell out of an Ether Portal that was linked to another world, he's also the one who owns the walker outside." and Dickson nodded before saying: "Impressive work Sigma, I know you're not a man to mess with. and Shulk you're spending too much time in the Lab and the Scrapyard, it ain't healthy for a kid your age. why don't you go out and get some fresh air?" snd Sigma said: "come on Shulk, let's go for a walk. we don't have to stay out for long. I'll also get Reyn, so we can have a chill out." and Shulk nodded before saying: "okay let's go Captain, see you around Dickson."


End file.
